Always There
by harrypottergirlie89
Summary: ONE SHOT. Just KevinxOC... tell me what you think of it.


She sighed as she stared out the window of her classroom

She sighed as she stared out the window of her classroom. It was rainy, gross and disgusting in Pennsylvania. Her professor was droning on about Islam and the five pillars. She wasn't paying much attention; she couldn't get him off her mind. There was just something about him. She sighed again as her phone started ringing "Bleeding Love"

"Shit" she thought to her self as she went to reach for her cell phone. Her professor was staring right at her. "Sorry, I thought it was on vibrate!" she said apologizing profusely. She glanced at the caller i.d. and saw his name and next to it was a picture of them She sighed as she ignored his call, she couldn't answer it now, she was in class! She opened a new text message and started typing.

_**"Hey Babe, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm in class." **_

_**"I miss you." Was all he replied. **_

_**"Me too. :-/ How's Australia?" **_

They were touring Australia, it was their first time being there.

"_**Its good, but it could be better if you here with me."**_

_**"I know. I wish I was too. I'll see you soon though, in Reading though." **_

_**"Yea. I WISH it was sooner :-/. Our Reading concert is like a month away." **_

_**"What time is it in Australia anyways?" **_

_**"Like 2 am. I so tired and we just got off."**_

_**"Then get some sleep! Lol"**_

_**"Haha! I will. I love you."**_

_**": Love you too!"**_

_**"Oh… btw… Happy Anniversary."**_

_**"But its not time yet!"**_

_**"Here it is."**_

_**"Oh. Right. Lol."**_

_**": "**_

With that she closed her phone, class only had five minutes left any ways and people were starting to pack up. She got up as class ended and walked out the door. Now that Theology was over, English was next and she would have to take that stupid shuttle to get to class. The class was all the way down the hill. The girl walked out of the main building and to the shuttle, which was sitting there waiting for students to pile on. She climbed on and took a seat. Two minutes later it started moving and started to head towards the other classroom building. It pulled up and she got out of the shuttle. She walked inside, towards the elevator and took it to the second floor, where her English class was. She walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Morning Jackie!"

She laughed. Her English teacher was always bright and cheery.

"Good Morning!" Jackie greeted. Ten minutes later the rest of the class started to file in and class began. Jackie began to stare out the window again. It sucked sometimes having a boyfriend who was famous and toured everywhere. She barely got to see him, but somehow they managed to make it work. Sometimes it was really hard, especially now because well, their anniversary is tomorrow, well in the U.S. it is anyways. In Australia it was already April 14th, the day of their anniversary, one year to be exact. They had been dating for awhile, but didn't make it official until last year. There were ten minutes left in class when there was a knock on the door.

"You would think that I would be able to get through at least one item today!" the teacher exclaimed, but laughing at the same time. She gave the go ahead for the person to come in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is a Jackie Crystal in here?" a low voice said.

"Jackie! JACKIE!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Huh?" she asked coming out of her day dream.

"Wow, someone wasn't paying attention." The teacher replied, everyone laughed.

"Ahhh, sorry." She stated blushing a little.

"You have a visitor." The teacher told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Visitor, turn around."

Jackie turned slowly around and there was a person walking towards her who has hidden behind a huge bouque of red roses. The person pulled the roses out of his face so Jackie could see him better, as he did her mouth dropped. She felt her self standing up.

"But, I thought you are supposed to be in Australia."

"Yea, we are, well Nick and Joe are still. Today and tomorrow are just interviews and such. So I just told everyone what I was going to do, and they were all fine with it, they loved the idea actually."

"But the text messages!" Jackie exclaimed, as she started tearing up. Kevin walked closer to her. He smiled his signature smile.

"I was on my way here from the airport. I literally just got in." he told her.

Jackie started crying harder. Kevin walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She was so amazed that he was here. HERE, with her, surprising her, surprising her in her English class.

"Oh shit…" she thought to her self. She looked around the room and all the girls had tears in their eyes. Everyone was commenting on how sweet it was for him to show up and surprised Jackie. Kevin kissed Jackie's fore head again and she closed her eyes.

"I love you." He told her. She looked up at him and sniffed. He wiped her tears away.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary" Kevin said. She smiled at him. Jackie knew that this was going to be the first of many.

**(A/N: Sooo I told my self I would never write a JB story… bc like I felt weird writing it. I don't know, I'm weird like that haha. Buttt this story has been stuck in my head for quite awhile! Tell me what you guys think. You can flame me, I don't care. I just want ya'lls opinion on it.) **


End file.
